<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>resume by misswritingobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741874">resume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed'>misswritingobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3.01 tag, Companion Piece, Friendship, Partnership</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OA's thoughts as Maggie returns to work. Companion piece to ‘reluctant’ that I wrote after 3.01.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Bell &amp; OA Zidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not convinced that it’s great, I can't decide if it feels too ‘copied from the show’ so I will let you guys decide that. I also really suck at titles, summaries and authors notes. I hope this isn't too awful. Any and all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d missed her, he’d worried about her. He was sure they all had. His phone was full of notes, bits and pieces he planned on telling her from questions about cases, wanting her perspective and then the mixture of sarcastic comments and dry humour that had been shared around the office. All things he felt like Maggie would want to know about. All things she would have been involved in had she been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good to have her back, it was nice to see her. She had no cuts or bruises, and seemed well enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sixteen arrests. He was proud of his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to have you back.” The others were great, they worked as a team, but working with Maggie had always been different, they had a system, a way of doing things that got the job done and almost always ensured their safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad to be back. Undercover was a challenge, but I’ve missed you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA chuckled, “You just don’t want to admit we’re the better team out loud, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie shook her head but couldn’t hide the grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I suppose both teams have pros and cons right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA tilted his head, frowning a little, “You couldn’t have just given me this one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie nodded, “Okay, maybe you and the team have maybe one more pro than the other team.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you’re back, Maggie. I’m glad you have my partner again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie agreed. “It’s good to be here, I’ve missed working with you, OA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s change that. Isobel wants us to go interview the newest suspect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna take the lead?” Maggie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA shook his head with a grin, “First day back, it’s all yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA watched her, it was going to take a few weeks for her to settle back in, but she was here. She was back where he could see her, look out for her. She’d come back like she said she would. She stayed safe - from what he could tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a long breath, something like a sigh of relief but not so obvious. Tonight he’d sleep easy again knowing she was in the city, knowing tomorrow he’d be working with his partner again where he could have her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” She asked before she opened the door to the interview room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA nodded, “I’m ready, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled, “Oh you know I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was home, she stayed safe, she was ready to work. He expected nothing less and he was happy about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's do It then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their partnership resumed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie was happy, after her time away, their friendship resumed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two that no one asked for. I hope you enjoy. As always, any and all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maggie felt calm for the first times in weeks. Undercover had been a challenge, all the ups and downs she thought it would have, had been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was back, she felt like she was home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How have things been?” One suspect interrogation down, she felt like she’d never left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA shrugged, “They’ve been okay, we’ve managed, but it’s nice that you’re back again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled, “It’s good to be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA knew all about undercover work and Maggie was sure at some point she’d open up as much as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for all the paperwork again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “I think so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so much better being back with OA, she trusted the team she’d been with, they were good, maybe better than good, they’d kept her safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kept her alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with OA, she never had the voice in the back of her head, never had that worry of what if. She just knew he’d be there. It was like a certainty that, even after so much time away, was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d worried the night before. Worried about how they would fall back into place, she didn’t give him much of a heads up before she accepted the offer, she left less than twelve hours after telling him, but here they were walking side by side, as if she’d just been gone for the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever have those split seconds where you forgot? Forgot who you were supposed to be, mention a real life thing, or person?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA thought for a moment, “Sure, the more undercover I did the less it happened, but yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled, “This is what I missed out there,” She said with a chuckle. “Your opinion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ve got it back now, lucky for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d missed the talks, the jokes, the banter while she’d been away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky for me. We should grab dinner later, catch up, I can’t go into great detail about the case,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, I have so many things, cases and awful jokes I want to fill you in on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie laughed, “Okay! But you’re buying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA stopped before they reached the office. “You suggest dinner, but I’m buying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie nodded, “I’m not paying for my own welcome home dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OA chuckled, “Fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, I knew you’d be glad I was back.” Maggie laughed as they moved into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt calm, yeah, she was glad to be back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was happy that she fell back into being OA’s partner, she’d missed him. Now she got to work with him again, but not only work, she got to be his close friend again, and that made her happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their friendship resumed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to know your thoughts on this :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was it awful, I still don't know! I'd love to know your thoughts :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>